


Mistaken Monster

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, cootly - Freeform, tickle monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman mistakenly conjures a tickle monster [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Series, written out of order cause im a fuckin mess
> 
>  
> 
> COOTLY IS MY OC TICKLE MONSTER. HERE ARE SOME LINKS ON ART TO GET A FEEL FOR WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE: https://septiplickles.tumblr.com/post/152979415793/a-little-art-gift-for-my-senpai-thetickleeraven http://thetickleeraven.tumblr.com/post/150584985777/a-little-doodle-of-a-tickle-monster-design-its http://thetickleeraven.tumblr.com/post/156227174077/redoflife-this-is-what-i-would-imagine-the

“Watch now, Patton. As i slay a most fearsome monster!” Roman declared. He had invited Patton to his room so he could show him some incredible feats of strength.

“What monster?”

“I shall conjure one up. One that is terrifying, destructive, horrible, gruesome!”

Patton frowned. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Well, that is the point. I’m going to slay the destructive beast.” Roman smiled and went to work, using his hands and energy to create an imaginative monster.

“Well don’t make it harmful! Make it harmless, please!”

“What do you want me to make, a tickle monster?” Roman joked offhandedly.

With that thought now clear in his mind, the monster appeared. 

Roman groaned when he saw it, Patton squealed.

“It’s so cute!”

“That’s not what i wanted!”

Before them was a one foot tall blue monster. It had wings and tentacles and big adorable eyes. It chirped and wiggled when Patton crouched down to look at it closer. 

“You made a cute little harmless monster.” Patton cooed, reaching out his hand to let the creature sniff it.

“I think I made a tickle monster by accident.”

The monster spread out its tentacles and fluttered one at Patton’s hand, making him giggle at the sensation. He recoiled with a smile. 

“You made a tickle monster! It’s so cute!”

“Well, I couldn’t possibly slay this, it’s too adorable. I was supposed to slay a monster!” Roman huffed, dropping his sword. 

The creature flinched at the word ‘slay’. It looked up at Roman with those damned adorable eyes.

“Roman, don’t kill it. I think it’s adorable! Can we keep it?” Patton bounced up and down with another pair of damned adorable eyes.

“Keep it?!”

“Yeah, I was thinking we name it Cootly!”

“Cootly?! Why would you- Patton!” Roman shouted. He was about to sputter out all the reasons that was a bad idea until…

“Where’d Cootly go?” Patton looked to the spot where Cootly had been moments earlier.

It was gone.

“Oh my stars, there’s a tickle monster lose in the mind palace.” Roman face palmed.

“We have to find Cootly!” Patton grabbed Roman’s hand and they bolted into the mind palace, looking for the new trouble maker. 

“Cootly?” Patton called.

“Stop. It’s not your pet, it’s an annoying little monster we need to get rid of.” Roman groaned, searching the living room for any trace of it.

“How dare you say that about my dear Cootly!”

“It’s not Cootly!”

“Yes it is! We’re going to find Cootly and make sure they’re safe.”

“Fine. As long as you keep it under control.”

“Of course!”

“Good.”

There was a pause after their little argument.

“…How are we going to find it?” Roman asked.

Patton pondered it for a second before they both heard loud cackling.

“That’s how. Follow that laughter!” Patton giggled.

The two took off, following the trail of cackles, wails, and squeals. It was coming from… Logan’s room. When they got there, Roman slammed the door open to find Logan laughing his head off on the bed with a suspicious lump in his shirt. Roman rushed to his aid, grabbing cootly and pulling him away from Logan.

Patton grabbed Cootly and began gently reprimanding it. Meanwhile Roman couldn’t help but smile at the state Logan was in. He was smiling and giggling and relaxed and… maybe Cootly wasn’t so bad after all?

“You know what, Padre. We can keep it.”


	2. Cootly's First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is attacked by Cootly [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

Logan had been reading a book quietly on his bed when it happened. A small blue creature pushed the door open and scuttled in. It immediately caught Logan’s attention as it was something he was sure did not belong to any known classification.

“Hello…?” Logan put his book aside as the creature fluttered its wing to hop onto the bed. “Curious… what type of creature…” Logan approached the animal cautiously to examine its form. Fascination. Feathered with wings like a bird, but tentacles like a squid’s, yet also a filtered mouth unlike anything Logan had ever seen. 

The creature chirped and gurgled, making Logan smile. Even Logan had to admit, it was pretty cute.

The animal wandered onto his lap, tentacles carrying it upwards. Logan watched in fascination.

It perched itself on his shoulder and its tentacles began to feel around the skin exposed from his tshirt.

“Interesting. Are you using your appendages to explore your environment? This ihis- d-dahahammit!” Logan let out a few giggles as the tentacles wiggled a little too close to his armpit. 

Something in the creatures eyes told Logan… that wasn’t an accident. 

“Ohohokahay-” Logan tried to lift the creature off his shoulder, but it used its tentacles to latch on and pull itself even closer to Logan’s underarm.

It chirped again as the tentacles began moving faster.

“N-Nohohoho- Hehehey!” Logan was giggling harder, the feathers covering each appendage covered with the hard point at the end was very effective. That was not good for someone as ticklish as Logan.

He yipped and fell backwards when he felt the creature creep under his shirt. 

“Nonononon-NOHOHOHO!” Logan erupted into loud belly laughter as he felt multiple tentacles scratching and fluttering at the hollows of his underarm. He curled into a ball and tossed himself from side to side, laughing himself silly. 

More chipper chirps responded. A wave of panic overtook him when he realized the creature was moving downwards. He thrashed and tried to grab the creature from his shirt.

“NO! No no no you lihihihittle shihit!” Logan was in a state of suspenseful giggles. No matter what he tried, he could feel that thing moving towards the sides of his ribs. “Nohoho plehehease nohot thehere!” He realized how stupid he sounded pleading to a damn animal but my god he was too ticklish for this.

With a chirp and growl, what felt like 5 tentacles began attacking his ribs. There was fluttering feathers, poking, scratching, wiggling, kneading, and squeezing. Hell, he could’ve sworn he felt the thing giving raspberries! It was all too much. His side ribs were incredibly sensitive and now they felt awash with ticklish energy. Cackles exploded from his chest, he couldn’t contain them. 

It just tickled so damn much.

Be bucked and thrashed as tears of mirth fell from his eyes and his face hurt from smiling so much. 

It tickled so much and he was laughing so hard and he might have kind of liked it.

Not that he could think about that when he was too busy being tickled out of his mind.

He didn’t even hear when the door was slammed open. 

All he knew was a few moments later the tickling stopped. He sat panting, gasping for air on the bed.


	3. Cootly's Second Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is attacked by Cootly [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

Roman had trusted Patton to control the new pet. AKA not let it attack him.

WHY did he trust him not to let a cute new pet tickle his friends when Roman knows for a fact Patton is the biggest tickle monster to ever live?

All Roman had been doing was napping on the couch. That is not an invitation, Cootly!

He had felt a weight on his stomach and groggily opened his eyes to see Cootly. It took him a good 10 seconds to realize what was coming, and in that time Cootly had already latched onto Roman with their tentacles, making it very difficult to remove them.

Very quickly those tentacles began to wriggle and poke Roman’s ribs unprotected from his thin t-shirt.

“C-Cohohohootly! Nohohoho!” Roman very quickly began giggling. He wasn’t even that ticklish on his ribs, Cootly was just a very good tickler. Their tentacles were smooth and quick, skimming over areas with feather touches before poking with precise points. 

Roman’s arms stuck themselves to his sides as curled in on himself giggling like mad. 

The tickle monster chirped and cooed as their tentacles explored, finding the exact points that would make Roman snort or squeal. Roman kicked at the arm of the couch uselessly as the tickling started to get more intense. 

Oh no. He could feel them drifting upwards. Roman already knew his worst spot and if Cootly discovered it he’d be tickled to death.

“NO Nohoho Cohohohootly, noho! Dohohohon’t dohoho ihihihit!”

Roman heard some more chirps and gurgles and the weight on his chest started moving upwards. Tentacles started trying to wiggle under his arms, which Roman pressed against his sides harder to keep from happening. 

“Nohohoho! Nu-uhuh. Yohohou’re not gehetting in thEHERE!” Roman squealed as Cootly moved further upwards. He felt delicately soft brushes at his neck and ears. 

Instinct was telling him to protect his neck, but he knew what would happen. Cootly was smarter than you’d think. The second he raises his arms even a bit to protect his neck, Cootly would strike. But Roman wouldn’t give them the opportunity. 

But damn it was getting hard. He was shaking not only from the force of his own laughter but also from the overwhelming urge to lift his arms to protect the new tickle spot. 

“Cohohohohohootly! Plehehehehehease!” Roman laughed and got a chirp as a response. It was awfully loud, close to his ear.

His ear. Oh no. 

Soon he felt soft feathers skim the inside of his ears and small scratched just behind them. 

Roman snorted loudly and burst into loud belly laughter as his hands shot up to cover his ears.

That was all Cootly needed, with the momentary lift of his arms, three tentacles slithered under his arms.

“NAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOOTLY! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Roman lost his mind laughing, thrashing and snorting. Not his underarms! Not fair! He felt tears start to well up in his eyes from his hysterical laughing.

He didn’t know how long it took for Cootly to stop. Seconds? Minutes? It felt like hours, but eventually they did stop the tickling. Well, mostly. Only two tentacles continued tickling at his neck, keeping Roman in a constant state of soft giggles.

“You… Little sadist…” Roman panted, smiling at the happy creature. 

Cootly chirped and cooed back, using one tentacle to boop his nose. Roman chuckled and sat himself up. 

“Thahat was uncalled for. If you have to go for someone, go for Virgil next, okay?”

Cootly chirped and snuggled into Roman. Both of them fell asleep on the couch, cuddling.


	4. Cootly's Final Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WRITTEN OUT OF ORDER I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I LOVE TICKLISH VIRGIL OKAY?

Cootly had successfully tickled Logan, Roman, and Patton all to hysteria. 

However Virgil remained un-tickled.

It wasn’t that Cootly didn’t try to get Virgil. On the contrary, Cootly tried going after Virgil more than anyone else. But being fight or flight meant that Virgil was very good at dodging incoming attacks. He was too cautious to be snuck up on, and he was too fast for Cootly to catch him off guard by dive-bombing him from the air. 

The other three were frustrated with this. They had all been tickled to the extreme. Why not Virgil?

They all suspected him to be very ticklish, as if anyone got too close to literally any spot that could be ticklish they’d be pushed away. Even Patton!

He smirked when they brought it up and chuckled that he was too fast to get attacked, and that he wasn’t ticklish. He'd make snarky comments about the others having been Cootly’s snack. They all wanted to see him crumble and tease him for being the one helpless and laughing.

Not to mention they all craved his laughter. He’s only laughed openly twice. Once when Roman made a vine reference and yeeted a coke can at Logan’s head, and the other when Roman had something so stupid Logan smacked him upside the head. Those two times had been glorious. His laughter was intoxicating. It was bright, happy, bouncy, and full of snorts squeals and hiccups. 

To think, if Cootly was able to get Virgil, they could hear that laugh and bring him off of his high horse.

And so… a plan was made.

First they had to get Virgil off guard, which was virtually impossible to do, especially now that they had a tickle monster living with them. However, there was one way to do it. All they had to do was give Cootly the chance to latch on.

…

Virgil walked out of room, hands in his pockets as usual. 

“Kiddo! Incoming dad hug!” Virgil heard a familiar voice. He couldn’t help but smile.

He turned around and was bombarded with Patton, hugging him tightly. Virgil chuckled and reciprocated the hug, feeling safe and content in his dad’s arms.

Logan smiled and nudged Roman who had been holding Cootly. 

“You ready, Cootly?” He giggled. “This bitch empty! YEET!” Roman threw Cootly as hard as he could in the direction of their resident emo. 

Virgil snickered, that line always got him, no matter how many times Roman said it. He suddenly felt something like a soccer ball hit him. He was confused until he felt tentacles spread out over his neck.

Oh no. 

Patton pulled away with a smile. “Sorry kiddo, but it’s only fair. You’ll be fine I promise.”

“You little- ehehehe- n-no!.” Virgil let out a stream of giggles before slamming a hand over his mouth. 

“YES! TOUCHDOWN!” Roman exclaimed victoriously. He grinned with excitement when he saw Virgil already trembling with the effort not to laugh.

“Hehe, now i know why you were so adamant on not getting tickled. You’re super ticklish! You’re already barely not laughing! Cute!” Patton cooed, smiling wider at Virgil’s rising blush. 

“Virgil, you must admit you deserved this after being so cocky. Consider your hubris to be your downfall.” Logan grinned and adjusted his glasses, stepping back to watch the show.

Virgil wanted to swear or give a snarky comeback but… they were right. Patton was especially right about his ticklishness. He didn’t want anyone to know just how incredibly ticklish he actually was, mostly cause he assumed he’d hate being tickled. 

But…

Virgil’s whole body flinched violently as Cootly’s tentacles began to stroke behind his ears. He tried steadying himself on a chair only to fall to his knees. 

His hands were pressed as hard as possible against his mouth to keep from breaking. God he hated his laugh. He hated it so much. It was ugly and squeaky and just probably annoying to the others. He loved the feeling of laughter, but he could never laugh without the annoying touch of insecurity. 

But goddam did those ticking tentacles make him want to laugh. 

He had bubbly bouncy laughter desperately trying to escape. His frame was bouncing and he could feel how embarrassingly big his grin was getting. 

“Aw! Roman look how cute he is! He’s blushing and smiling and he’s shaking from the giggles!” Patton squealed, tapping Roman’s arm repeatedly as if Roman wasn’t watching. 

Roman was growing impatient, seeing Virgil so incredibly close to laughter yet not laughing was driving Roman crazy. He wanted to hear it dammit!

He got an idea.

Roman approached Virgil and went to unzip his jacket. 

Virgil’s hands were too busy clamped over his mouth to keep Roman from taking his jacket off. 

“Hey, Cootly. Try some other spots, maybe then you’ll get him laughing~”

Virgil’s eyes bugged out of his head and he shook his head wildly. Patton and Roman giggled, knowing that meant it was a great idea. Logan merely smirked as Virgil used one arm to cover his stomach as he doubled over, coming dangerously close to laughing as Cootly traveled downwards. 

Virgil was like a ticking time bomb of laughter. There was no way that shaking ticklish emo was going to get out of this tickle monster encounter without laughing himself hoarse. And everyone knew it. 

They watched as Cootly came to the arm covering Virgil’s belly. Patton giggled, knowing what was going to happen. 

Virgil felt panic spike when Cootly’s fluffy feathered wing worked under his arm, trying to lift it up. 

Virgil’s other arm came down to try and keep the spot covered, revealing his face to the others. Roman began laughing in amusement and adoration. He had the widest grin he’d ever seen. He was biting his lip and his face was flushed a brilliant red. 

“Go Cootly go! Get his tummy!” Patton cheered.

Virgil felt tentacles spread out to tickle everywhere nearby his arms WEREN’T covering.

Without the hands at his mouth, he almost broke and without thinking sent his hands to cover his mouth again.

Game over.

Very quickly Cootly attacked his pudgy tummy with feathers, poking, scratching, kneading, squeezing, pinching, scribbling, and even raspberries. 

And the ticking time bomb of laughter went off. 

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOOTLY PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHO!”

All three jumped in surprise and laughed and cheered in victory. It took a while, Virgil was one stubborn side, but damn was it worth it. 

Virgil’s laughter was hilarious. It filled the atmosphere and brought happiness to those who heard it. The air was filled with snorts, hiccups, squeals, squeaks, and even screams.

Patton and Roman were laughing along. Virgil’s laughter was immensely contagious. Logan himself couldn’t help but giggle too, but he tried to conceal it. 

Virgil was laid on the floor on his side, laughing hysterically without a care in the world with a hungry determined tickle monster on top of him.

As much as he loathed his laugh, god it felt good. It felt so good to have laughter forced from him. He couldn’t hide it, so he just got to have that happy giddy feeling of laughing uncontrollably. 

Maybe he should’ve let Cootly get him sooner.

Meanwhile, though, he just sat laughing, screeching every time Cootly let a tentacle swirl in his bellybutton. 

When the others said they were tickled to their limits they really weren’t kidding. He felt like he was going insane, in a good way. Laughing so hard reality escaped him and all he could comprehend was laughter? That was a good time in his book.

Eventually, he returned from his place in the clouds as Cootly was removed from him. 

He remembered where he was, on the floor, with his friends smiling at their friend, tickled stupid, as he laughed.

Cootly may have been taken off of him but his belly still tingled like crazy, keeping him in a seemingly eternal state of laughter. 

He gasped for the air he forgot he needed, trying to comprehend… anything.

“You okay, kiddo? That was adorable! You have the best laugh ever!”

“I think we broke him, guys.”

“He’s merely overwhelmed from the sensations and dopamine rushes. He’ll be fine, though he may be a little dazed.”

Dazed was right, because if he was completely there, he would NOT have said what he said next.

“Thahahat wahas ahahamazing.” He giggled, still smiling like an idiot. 

All three looked caught off guard. Patton immediately squealed and smiled brightly. “You liked it? That’s perfect!”

“That is perfect, this whole time i was a little sad cause i thought it would be the last time we got to hear that laugh.”

“It figures some would like it, it is a dopamine rush after all.”

Virgil was still coming down off his giggle fit when Cootly approached him, nuzzling his ear in affection. Virgil squeaked and began giggling anew. Now that they thought about it, Virgil wasn’t trying to get away. He sat there laughing as Cootly nuzzled him.

After a moment, Virgil lifted himself up, his arms and legs wobbly from the tickling he endured. They could see Virgil trying to fight off his smile. Which meant he was collecting himself. 

“I-I… Um…” Virgil stammered, remembering what he had said. 

“Virgil it is completely fine you like being tickled and do not feel insecure about it because you're adorable and we love you!” Patton shouted before he could say anything.

“Uh- th-thanks, Pat. I’m going to head to bed for a nap.” He began to leave before stopping. “Uh… thanks, guys.” He hurried to his room in embarrassment. 

“…We are so going to tickle attack him again.”

“Oh definitely.”


End file.
